outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Tom and Friends Wiki
Talking Friends is a Canadian series based on the iPhone game, Jumbalu Zoo. Talking Friends These cute, little characters, created by Oütfit7 in Apple Store, are now in a short show in Disney Channel! There are many apps that go along with this collection are: Tom, Ben, Pierre, Ginger, Gina, and Angela. This show appears every Friday on Disney Channel. They are talking apps made by outfit7. Basically, they repeat what you say, and do many other funny actions. You can record videos on them to share with your friends. They are quite popular now. Some are paid, some are free. Story of the Takling Friends The Talking Friends is a group of apps which consists of funny and cute little characters, who repeats everything you say! Meet Tom cat, Ben the dog, Angela the flirt, Ginger the kitty, Pierre the parrot and Gina the Giraffe! Funny, crazy, cute and adorable! Now, the Talking Friends is now officially an animated show! Filming at Disney Channel during Fridays.. But wait, there's more Talking apps by Outfit7! Talking Rex the T-Rex, Talking Lila the Fairy, Talking Roby the Robot and more! But they don't belong to the gang of Tom. Disney makes more and more episodes, some of the written episodes are here! Just click on Angela, Tom, Gina, Pierre, Ben or Ginger to see the written form of their starred episodes! Meet the Talking Friends Tom - A very cool cat, with great personality, but the thing is, Tom is very vain. ~Voiced By: Steve Madden Ben - Tom's very best friend. Loves Science and Technology. ~Voiced By: John Kassir Ginger - Tom's nephew. An adorably annoying kitty, sometimes. ;) ~Voiced By: Ashleigh Ball Gina '''- Ginger's toy giraffe at some of the episodes. A caring den mother to her baby giraffes, but er, haven't grown up yet. ~Voiced By: Andrea Libman '''Pierre - A funny and mischievous talkative little parrot. Another very annoying character who loves gaming and gadgets. ~Voiced By: Dee Bradley Baker Angela '''- The 'superstar', as said by everybody. But has a very flirty and ugly attitude. Beautiful on the outside, on the inside, NOT. ~Voiced By: Tara Strong Trivia -Some scenes of the sky seems to repeat in a few episodes. -In Episode 9,Ben has a picture of himself playing Foolf from Episode 2. -Gina did not make an appearance in Episode 8. -Ben refers to Tom as "Thomas" in Episode 1 & 7. -Ginger doesn't have a favorite decade in Episode 10. -Tom,Ben, Ginger and Pierre are the only characters that appeared in all episodes. -One scene of the sky moves when Pierre gained his superpower in Episode 8. -Among Tom,Ben & Ginger that pretended to be zombies to cure Pierre in Episode 9,Ginger is the only one that doesn't make zombie sounds. -The Hand's only known major role is when it removed the app above Tom & Ben in Episode 4. -Episode 1 is the only episode with the sunset while Episode 6 is the only episode at night. Weekly Poll VOTE ! "''Do you think it will be a good idea to have a talking friends movie called '''Talking Friends the movie?''" http://polldaddy.com/poll/6585147/ Fanon Wiki and Written Episodes Talking Friends Fanon Wiki just came out. It is right here. Check it out! It has some of the episodes; and the story is written for you! Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Songs Category:Cats